Fables Vol 1
'''Fables '''is a comic book series created by writer Bill Willingham in 2002. As of July 2011, Fables produced 107 monthly issues. Plot Fables focuses on reinvented fairy tale characters, such as Bigby Wolf, previously the "big bad wolf" in Little Red Riding Hood, who had reformed and become able to take on a human form. Snow White is also a prominent character, but Fables has Snow White presented as a divorcee after her divorce with Prince Charming. Sometimes Fables takes on a murder mystery, sometimes a caper and sometimes a conspiracy thriller. Collected Graphic Novels #Legends in Exile #Animal Farm #Storybook Love #March of the Wooden Soldiers #The Mean Seasons #Homelands #Arabian Nights (and Days) #Wolves #Sons of Empire #The Good Prince #War and Pieces #The Dark Ages #The Great Fables Crossover #Witches #Rose Red #Super Team Spinoffs *Jack of Fables is a spinoff of Fables, following the character Jack Horner. *1001 Nights of Snowfall is a prequel to Fables, also written by Bill Willingham. *Cinderella: From Fabletown with Love is a spinoff mini-series of Fables asking the question of whatever happened to Cinderella's fairy godmother. *Cinderella: Fables are Forever is a sequel to Cinderella: From Fabletown with Love and follow's Cindy on another one of her adventures Characters This is a complete list of Fables characters: New York Fables *Bigby Wolf *Snow White *The Cubs **Blossom **Ambrose **Darien **Winter **Conner **Therese **Ghost *Prince Charming *Beauty *The Beast *Old King Cole *Pinocchio *Briar Rose *Cinderella *Kay *Doctor Swineheart *Trusty John *Bufkin *Grimble *Hobbes *Mrs. Sprat *The Forsworn Knight *Cock Robin *Jack Ketch *Edmond Dantes *Crow Brothers **Joel **Vulco **Ephram *Magical Mirror *Thrushbeard *The Boy Who Cried Wolf *Little Miss Muffet *Frankenstein's Monster *The Goose That Laid the Golden Eggs *Rapunzel *Shylock *Jack Sprat *Barbara Allen *Jill *The Butcher *The Baker *The Candlestick-Maker *Bean Nighe *Colonel Thunderfoot *Fair Katrineljie *Crispin Cordwainer *Mrs. Cornhusk Thirteenth Floor Fables *Frau Totenkinder *Ozma *Great Fairy Witch *Maddy *Mr. Grandours *Mrs. Someone *Prospero *Mr. Kadabra *Geppetto *"The Green Witch" The Farm *Rose Red *Boy Blue *Weyland Smith *The Three Little Pigs **Dun **Posey **Colin **Carl **Lonny **Donny **Johnny *The Three Bears **Papa Bear **Mama Bear **Baby Bear *Reynard the Fox *Brock Blueheart *Chicken Little *Edward Bear *Puss in Boots *White Rabbit *Three Blind Mice **Leland **Thaddeus **Prescott *Thumbelina *Tom Thumb *King Noble *Clara *Jill *Dickory *Clock *The Cow Who Jumped Over the Moon *The Moon *The Dish *The Spoon *Cheshire Cat *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Bear *Br'er Gator * Villains *Goldilocks *Bluebeard *Ichabod Crane *Baba Yaga *The Snow Queen *Rodney and June *Hansel *The Nome King *The Wooden Soldiers *Max Piper *Mister Dark *Fairy Godmother *Dorothy Gale Literals and Part-Literals *Jack Horner *Pathetic Fallacy *Mr. Revise *The Page Sisters *Jack Two *Bookburner The Genres *Western *Blockbuster *Mystery *Horror *Romance *Science-Fiction *Fantasy *Super-hero *Literature *Noir *Comedy *War The Homelands *Colonel Bearskin *The Valiant Little Tailor *Red Cross Knight *Herman Von Starkenfaust *Britomart *Robin O'The Woods *The Merry Men *Tam Lin *The King of Mandagao *King Pellinore *The North Wind Arabian Fables *Sinbad *Aladdin *Yusuf *Sidi Nouman *Ali Baba *King Shahryar *The Blue Fairy *King Arthur *Camelot *Dunster Happ *King Valemon *Hakim Inmates at the Golden Boughs Retirement Village *Little Black Sambo *The Tin Man *The Cowardly Lion *Humpty Dumpty *Paul Bunyan *Babe the Blue Ox *Wicked John *Raven *Toto *Lady Luck * Other Characters *Hope *Red Riding Hood *The Tourists *Mowgli *Feathertop *The Woodsman *Dracula *Frankenstein *Tommy Sharp *Santa Claus *Gretel *The Lone Ranger Notes and References Category:Comics Category:Fables Vol 1